Jackals Bane
by NO DADDY NO
Summary: Ajackal pup is bought up by Redwallers but when his parents take him back to the desert to become an assassin he returns a different beast and soon after that a tragic loss pits him on the edges of insanity and despair as he hunts for his enemy MRating 9
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hi this is my first fanfiction that I have tried to write properly. I have run a few Rp's before, but nothing this big. This story will get pretty dark later on and I WILL bump it up to a M._

_And yes the interrogation techniques used in this Fic are used in real life._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Redwall It was written by the late and great Brian Jacques_

_Prologue-Imprisoned_

A young Squirrel stood in the darkness of a large cave. His coarse grey fur was patched and matted, and his body was scarred and covered in bruises and cuts, but he was muscular and well built, even if little thin from starvation.

He was tied up, he was disorientated, and the cold air in the cave bit sharply through his ragged coat of fur. His eyes scanned the darkness for something, anything to get rid of the creeping sensation of fear and dread in the pit of his stomach, but nothing served to sooth his unease.

As his eyes adjusted to the brooding blackness of the cave, he soon noticed that he was alone, and he shifted slightly, his chains clanking as he moved. His scars were recent and badly healed, whoever had patched him up had quite obviously been no expert in the arts of healing. Suddenly he began to think clearly, his accelerated breathing slowed as he fought to bring his fear under control. How long had he been here? How quickly would they kill him? He guessed a slow painful death, after all he would do the same in his enemy's position...once they had the information they wanted that is...

After some time had passed, he noticed the hollow, echoing sounds of footsteps and a creak of a door being opened. Dim light streamed through the open doorway, and a large figure appeared in front of him, however only a shadowy outline was visible.

The figure took a few steps forward, reaching the frightened captive, and whispered lowly.

"Your name...squirrel?" The last part was a sneer, the captive noticed, and he lifted his head in firm rebellion.

"You already know my name." Was a reply in which he hoped was a defiant manner.

The shadow moved forwards suddenly and the squirrel gasped in pain as a heavily clawed paw shot into his stomach. A matter of seconds later and he could see his tormentor clearly. They held a torch in one paw, the other was clenched, and the squirrel fearfully looked up into the smouldering,bloodshot eyes of a large, heavily muscled jackal.

"Now, let's try this again. Your name?"

He shuddered.

"Koph" he managed to say, his voice was choking with fear now as he felt terror rising up in him. This beast was easily two feet taller than him, and much more powerful. He tried to think clearly, tried to drive out the fear that was clouding his mind. He remembered what his best freind Dakkon had told him in a time that now seemed years ago .

_'When being interrogated, stare at a spot on the wall and keep your eyes on it. Note everything about that spot, then pick another and keep going. It will take your mind off the situation, Just whatever you do, keep your mind off the pain.'_

He did this now...a suddenly the jackal's face loomed into view, a large muzzle pressed against his tattered left ear as his tormentor spoke. "Concentrate on the little spot, yes? **IDIOT!"** Koph felt the blow that struck his face with no warning, and he fell to the ground in pain, warm blood trickling down from his mouth. The large Jackal stood over him and again whispered softly, almost soothingly.

"Every beast has their breaking point, and I will find yours...I know what you did, and I will make you suffer for it. So you go ahead and concentrate on your little spot, however I can assure you, it shall gain you nothing. Foolish boy, we invented your little rebellion's training program. We know everything about you."

He was dragged up to a standing position before yet another blow to his face came, breaking his nose and once again sending him to the ground in a crumpled heap. He was pulled up into a standing position once more, and his entire body screamed with protest. "Now talk." hissed the jackal.

Koph just stared at the wall and thought to himself _'this isn't working, this guy can make anyone talk. I'll just be a warm up if he gets his hands on Dakkon.'_

Another blow came to him this time hitting his throat and almost crushing his lungs. This time the jackal did not pick him up but rather leant over him, and with the torch in his hand he put it against Koph's cheek, the flames seared the flesh and fur leaving a burn mark. Koph let out an agonized cry, and his vision swam with dark spots... According to Dakkon it was standard procedure to endure interrogation for twenty-four hours, then he was supposed to reveal low grade information, and at a slow pace; to only reveal unnecessary details and evade important questions. But Koph knew his enemy would not fall for that, he would push questions in, and expect answers... he just knew it he couldn't hold out for twenty-four hours.

He wasn't like Dakkon, he wasn't even an Assassin, he had no real training; just a few tips, and Dakkon couldn't rescue him. It would be impossible if his guess at where he was, was actually correct... Koph knew he would break before twenty four hours. He might as well lower his suffering before he died...Dakkon would forgive him surely?

He looked into the eyes of the mad Jackal and coughed, blood spattering the stones beneath him. "What is it you wish to know ?"

"Everything every last detail, and from the start to the end." The jackal snarled with barely-contained hate and excitement, and Koph shuddered as he began his tale.

_A/N:well that was the first bit. It was originally a lot longer but was to waaay to violent and gave away to much information, so I decided to shorten it a bit. I would like to thank Darktiger09, my beta reader, and to Killy-S who also reviewed._


	2. ChapterOne: Trial

_A/N: It takes me awhile to update sorry_

_Well here's my first chapter_. _The word 'season' in this fic means a year...Dakkon is Eight seasons old, and he may be out of character for his age…I'm not really sure_

Chapter One

A Test of Endurance

It was a warm humid night in Mossflower Woods. The sun had long since set and the woods were dark and peaceful, with the moon lighting the way. No bird were singing in the trees, and no beast stirred in the woods, save a small family marching along a old beaten pathway.

The Jackal pup looked up at his mother, eyes large with fear. His fur was a dark shade of brown, he was well built for his age and his eyes were a dark green color. His mother on the other hand was slight, and small, her fur was an even darker shade of brown, and it was obvious that she would once have been beautiful were it not for the massive number of scars spread across her face.

She smiled at him and said softly, sensing his unspoken question. "Yes little one?" Dakkon looked up at his mother and said angrily, "I don't like it here, It smells funny and it's dark, I wanna go back home." Minerva sighed at her son and replied patiently, "We have travelled all this way to make the Trials easier for you, we can't go back home, or at least not yet anyway."

Dakkon replied with a whine, "But I don't wanna do the trials anyway! I'm scared…when Farquill did them he never came back!" Minerva sighed again and put her paw around his shoulders comfortingly. "You'll be fine, Farquill was in the desert so it was harder for him. Here in the woods it will be easier for you, nd there are no naughty Guild members to come and steal you either."

Just at that moment Dakkon's father burst through the bushes from where he had been covering there backs in case they were followed. It was clear that he was Dakkon's father, his eyes were the same color and he was well built. His pale brown fur showed clearly in the night, though his black cloak hid most of it from sight. He growled angrily at the pair, his voice gruff with years of shouting orders.

"Get on with it! We have to leave him before the moon is at its highest, we have broken Tradition enough already by taking him here. And do not argue with me." He had been predicting his wife's reaction, and sure enough she spoke.

"We shouldn't even have to do it Damien! He's our son, I don't want to leave him alone in the woods at night just because of some stupid tradition!"

Damien growled at his wife. "It is more than tradition, it is a test, we leave him for one night in the care of our god Sarak-praise be his name-and you would anger our god with your blasphemy! You survived it, I survived it, his brothers survived it and they did it in the desert lands!" His wife began to protest, however was interrupted.

"No more arguments, we do this tonight, the priests are getting impatient; and our son will be cursed if we wait any longer."

Minerva looked down sadly, defeated. Dakkon looked up at his mother and said " I'll b-be okay mum…goodbye." His father nodded and began walking away. After a few paces however he stopped and turned around, and glaring at his son he said "Now stand up straight boy and pick up that short knife on the ground we left in front of you." His voice changed from the harsh growl to a slightly softer tone, although to the pup it was still slighty menacing.

"Good pup, Now you can protect yourself, eh?" Dakkon nodded furiously. his tears were drying, his paw was shaking from terror, but he was still holding the knife; and with that his father took out a book from a pocket inside his coat. The book was tattered and the leather binding was torn, it was obviously a very ancient book.

The large golden engravings on the front showed strange symbols, and the words 'Libri Nex' on the front. He held it out to his son and Dakkon took the book reverently and held it to his chest tightly. His father then withdrew another book, a similar one labelled 'Libri Vita'. He opened the first page and spoke the words:

"_Quod iam vos suscipio vestri verus vita meus tertius prognatus sonmay polus servo vos obviam quicumque est malum may vos grow ingravesco a valde vinco of amplitudo hunt...quod may vos nunquam cado_"

And with that he turned to leave, however stopped again and said, "We will be back here for you tomorrow morning at dawn." And this time when he turned away, taking his wife's paw in a strong grip, they both disappeared from view.

A/N:

_The weird sentences were in Latin they said "And now you begin your true life my third born son may the heavens watch over you and may you become a great master of the hunt...and may you never fall." And on another note, jackals and foxes are extremely similar, for people who don't know what a jackal is just imagine a slightly larger, more viscous fox from the desert. And finally thanks again to the excellent (but cruel) Darktiger09 for betaing this for me and telling me when it's not up to a decent standard._


	3. Chapter Two: Terror

_A/N: Well here's the Next chapter up...Ahem...sorry about the wait...First few chapters will be kinda poor in quality from now on. Darktiger09 is no longer beta'ing this fic, although I want to thank her for her help so far, and for making me a better writer. The quality therefore is likely to lessen to a fair degree. _

The two dark tall figures strove at a slow, almost reluctant pace, out of the forest and into the mouth of the Cave they had made a camp. A fire was lit within, brightening the pale grey rock and casting a warm friendly glow. a blatant difference between the more intimidating shades cast by the forest. Three other cloaked shadows sat nearby it, taking in the heat that cut through the sharp cold night . The two figures that now walked in hadn't talked all the way back, and the tension was sensed by the other three shadowy figures who stood up silently and promptly left to the corner of the cave where a pile of equipment and bedding was stored. There they wrapped themselves in there sleeping sacks and curled up sensing an approaching argument, and that was something that they did not want to be involved in under any circumstances. When these two argued it had been known to go on for ages at a time, and besides taking sides with loser of the argument could mean some form of punishment.

The Two figures seated themselves opposite one another letting the tension rise while not even looking at each other until finally. Minerva Glared up at her husband and said icily "why do we do it? Why do we send our children to die? If we love them so much then surely we should keep them safe instead of cold and alone" Damien looked at her in surprise and replied calmly " You know why my dear wife, we must do it to purge the weak from our ranks, we must keep ourselves strong lest we fall like our brothers in the guild did...and besides our son will not die... your blasphemy's by taking him here to the woodlands have insured that" he shut his eyes sadly. She snarled at him "It's still not necessary we could just test our young at home where it is safe! ... and He most certainly is not going to survive such a cold night, it must be winter over here" he looked back at his mate annoyed and almost amused "Its still warmer on a winter night here than it is at night in the desert my dear just calm down... She glared at her husband even harder now A glint of anger shone within her eye "Calm Down? You tell me too Calm down When our son is in the woods, in the Dark of night? At least in the desert it's open, No places for him to imagine his own little creations of the mind appearing out of nowhere, you know how he imagines monsters everywhere!" Damien raised an eyebrow and snarled, any patience left his voice "You're the one who wanted him in the Woods in the first place, just stop panicking and go to sleep Worrying does him no good after all"...

Minerva glared at her husband "I will Never forgive you for this" her voice was fraught with emotion and aggressive. "So you think I want this? That I want my son to struggle and be afraid? No I do not want that...So I make him do it now, so that later in life, he will not have to. Do you understand now? Or will you continue moaning at me? Because if its the latter, go sleep outside I'm sick of it" Damien finished angrily, a foreboding tone on the end of his voice, daring her to speak again.

"Erm...Sir..." The voice came before Minerva could reply. "What!" Damien snapped. The hooded assassin stuttered with fear, he was a neophyte a couple of seasons older than Dakkon, and so feared his master "We...We just heard a shriek and the sound of someone running through bushes while you were ... Debating...Caius and Brutus are looking outside for signs of what made the noise, it was definitely a cry of fear though sir" Damien shot up quickly and looked to his wife, her eyes were wide with fear as they both rushed to the exit to find there son. The young Neophyte of seven seasons looked around scared and alone, he wasn't the only one...

Dakkon wept quietly into his own paws, A few minutes after his parents had left it had gotten darker and the nearby trees with there gnarled bark and drooping branches that had dead leaves soon drove any fantasies of being a brave beast like his daddy and to fight off any monsters was gone. Only to be replaced by every rustle of the leaves to be a giant one eyed fur less monster, with teeth the size of tails. He whimpered alone in the dark for a few more seconds when suddenly, a twig snapped nearby and he felt his heart beat out furiously and he was sure that whatever had made the noise could hear his heart beating...it was not a pleasant thought. An nearby owl hooted and a small whimper escaped his mouth which quickly turned to a scream. Dakkon dropped the knife and ran as quickly as he could through the forest crashing past bushes and shrubs that caught and scratched his body, barging past anything that stood in his way...until finally he collapsed in a bush sobbing pathetically as he curled himself into a ball while still clutching the book to his chest and there he stayed till he fell asleep his tired paws rested.

He woke up in a soft bed, it was warm in the room and the sheets were clean, there was also a fire roaring in a small fireplace in the corner of the room, It made the red sandstone walls glow a bright orange and cast a friendly heat towards him. He heard a noise and he jumped. Turning around he looked up into the kindly eyes of an old badger as she leant over him and whispered soothingly "sleep little one, you are safe here"... she paused a second before continuing "we found you in the bushes just outside the abbey, you seemed quite peaceful lying there we almost didn't want to move you" she laughed not noticing him whimper in terror. There was a monster in his room he thought to himself as he shut his eyes, rolled up into a ball, his ears deaf to the kind soothing tones as the badger mother sung him a lullaby. His terror was so great that, when she finally left he didn't move but rather hid under the blankets shaking wildly till he finally fell asleep to dream of his Harsh desert home, for Harsh it may have been but it was still...home...

The next day he woke up, to the chorus of birdsong outside his window. There chirping like an alarm and nothing like the birds at home. After a few seconds of lying in the bed idly trying to remember what had happened and what the strange sound of tweeting was. He finally shot up quickly and slipped out of the large bed, obviously made for beasts many times his size. He looked at the large sandstone walls and around the small room. In the corner where a fireplace stood and a rug before it, lay cold grey Ashes. The Fire was out now but the walls still held warmth from the previous night, yet to him they still meant imprisonment. He walked towards the door and opened it just a crack and peered through it. Seeing no movement or signs of life he slipped through silently on his paw tips. At the end of the corridor he slowed down, Peeping round the corner and scanning the area before him. After many seconds of waiting a knocking sound from above made his mind up for him. He made his way down the stairs cautiously. He was terrified, that beast was bigger than my Daddy he thought to himself remembering the Badger from the previous night as he tiptoed through another corridor and towards a massive double door at the end of the corridor silently.

Suddenly however the massive door opened and at least twenty beast's walked out into the corridor although to Dakkon they could have been a thousand for all it mattered to him. All of them wore the dark green habits of an abbey brother or sister but, most frightening of all to the young pup, they had there hoods up and had covered there faces. Dakkon screamed in fear of the hooded figures and ran away in terror.

"Bloody rude chap, don't ya say wot?" a young hare announced as he observed the Pup flee in blatant terror.

Dakkon ignored the Bemused or pitiful looks he received from the other figures that stood in the Corridor's ahead of him. As they where dressed in the same garb as the others and where clearly monsters too. It was only after a long time running randomly throughout the corridors he finally paused in a large room, He was alone now he thought to himself, maybe he was safe here. He wondered over to the end of the room where after a few seconds, The Large tapestry's existence made itself known. The pup shuddered at the sight of the Warrior Mouse bearing a great sword, and an even bigger fear of the sword that lay across a holder above the centre of the tapestry that for some unknown reason caused a sense of foreboding within him that caused hate and fear in his very essence. He tried to turn away but it felt like the eyes of the big mouse were following him, a warning glare questioning why he was here.

Noise erupted from the way he had came in as a Bell rang and he realised from the chattering and raucous laughter behind the door that the Monsters from earlier where coming into the same room that he stood in. Where they after him? He wasn't staying to find out! He began to run again, sheer terror giving his tired paws strength to carry on.

He finally ran out of breath and fell over, rolling head over paws into a open doorway and landing in the middle of a bedroom. It was a small room he thought to himself as he looked around and picked himself up, rubbing a bruised head that he proudly thought to himself would have made some pups cry. His eyes fell upon the corner of the room where there stood a magnificent Oakwood made bed, sculpting of beasts during a harvest time adorned it and made it look all the more comforting. Dakkon crawled under the bed, after all it was a good hiding place from Monsters. And besides he had always loved small dark spaces and he had often ran around the underground tunnels at home and this space reminded him of home. And with that in mind he fell asleep peacefully hiding under the bed. 

_A/N: The next chapter should hopefully come sooner as I have most of it written as I finished this one. But it was after re-reads a little too rushed so I lengthened this part into it's own chapter and after about two...No three? Months decided to update._


	4. Chapter Three: Meetings

_A/N: Here's another chapter, Hopefully it's good Sadly I can't do Toddler talk very well, and there's a lot of it, so you will probably notice my pathetic attempts at it. Of course I have to thank my little cousin who is terrified of monsters in the dark for the inspiration for this and the last chapter haha_

Dakkon muttered and groaned as he was awoken up by a poking paw and the face of a pretty grey furred Squirrel maid. She smiled at him as she spoke, a chirpy squeaky voice common to young beasts of their age. "can I hide here too?" She asked quietly "Thane's the vermin hunts beast and he never looks under beds when we play, I'm the squirrel pwincess" she giggled quietly. Dakkon stared at her in surprise, well she wasn't a monster maybe not all the beasts here would eat him. He looked up at her and whispered softly "your not really a princess or you would have a crown, and your not a monster? What are you?" She gave him a strange look and said with an offended air "No I'm not a monster you silly fox I'm a squirrel, and you shouldn't stare that's what my mummy says, and she said I am a little pwincess, so there" Dakkon protested "I'm not silly your silly, a silly squirrel and I've never even heard of a squirra before and I'm not a fox, Foxes are bad and naughty beasts who get told of by the guards, I'm a jackal, one of da nobelest beasts ever borned" he said the last bit proudly. The squirrel maid looked up at him angrily and said "yeah well jackalses sound sillier than squirrel"this as is the way of young beasts began a string of "do not, do too, do not, do too, betcha not, it does too" they finished glaring at each other.

After awhile another squirrel walked into the room through the open doorway and looked around before opening the large wardrobe. Dakkon held his breath, however after a short time he left the room. She gloated proudly while giggling "Told ya Thane never looks under beds" Dakkon looked up at her and said quietly "why are you hiding? She didn't reply after a few seconds so he said "I'm sorry squirra" he said quietly "your not silly" she looked up at him and nodded "I'm sorry too jackal, and my names not squirrel it's Hedgepaw". He looked at her for a second before saying "I'm not called Jackal I'm Dakkon" she smiled at him. He carried on now feeling a little more at ease "So can you tell me why your hiding? Is it cause of da Monsters? she laughed "There are no monsters here" she said happily "monsters are only real when your in the woods without a grown-up my daddy always told me" she said proudly "my daddy knows everything about monsters and the woods, just like my mummy knows everything about cooking"

Dakkon looked up at her and said "so all those beasts in hoods weren't monsters?" Hedgepaw giggled "No dey were da abbey beasts, its cold so they all had der hoods up" he replied "whats'a Habbey beast?" but before she could answer they were interrupted by the ringing of bells. Hedgepaw crawled out and grabbed Dakkon's paw pulling him in the direction of the great hall. "c'mon it's lunchtime" Dakkon followed quietly not speaking in fear, and a newly discovered hunger and desire to eat, as the few beasts littering the corridor watched them pass with interest.

When they arrived Dakkon looked around him and sat down next to her on one of the benches. He had never seen so many beasts in one place before. It was scary and a lot of them were staring at him. A fat Mouse pushing a trolley with many strong smelling foods, walked past and put out an empty plate in front of him and then everyone else working his way down the table and putting bowls of different foods down in the centre. Dakkon shuddered there where so many different beasts here, And there was the monster from the previous night sitting near the end of the table but it was far away. It couldn't touch him... Could it?

While all the other beasts added food to there plates Dakkon didn't eat anything but stared at the food carefully before picking up a large vegetable pasty and sniffing it before tearing a huge chunk out of it and getting gravy to dribble down his chin and paws. Hedgepaw looked up at him confused as she said "what are you doing?"

He looked back at her and said quietly "I don't know but my daddy always does it when he is in a strange place" an older squirrel by about one season bounded across the room and quite literally jumped into the seat next to him as he looked down at Dakkon and grinned "we're not gonna poison ya mate" Hedgepaw giggled and said to Dakkon "this is my big brother Koph and that's my Mommy and Daddy over there" she pointed to two other old grey squirrels "And that's the Father Abbot over there" she said finally pointing to an old greying Hedgehog on a large chair on the end of a table. He nodded and with a full mouthful "What's a father maggot?" Hedgepaw put her paw over her mouth and tried not to laugh to hard and spit her food out. It took a few seconds but she soon regained control of herself.

However, just as she was about to reply, Hedgepaw's Mother walked over to them smiling softly in a sympathetic way at Dakkon before saying "I think the Father Abbot wants to see you" she looked at Dakkon and then nodded in the abbot's direction before returning her gaze to him. He looked at the Abbot then asked again "whats'a Father Habbot? Hedgepaw giggled "He's da boss of all da abbey beasts" She looked up at her mother and said "this is my Mummy, She's like my Daddy she knows everything and she even makes new things for cooking...Mummy can we help you cook the cakes later?..." The squirrel mother laughed happily and smiled at her daughters random question, although it had not altogether been unexpected "of course darling" she turned to Dakkon and said still smiling "My name is Tara...would you like to help cook too? He nodded furiously. He had made cakes with his own Mommy once and he had secretly been putting his finger in the icing and that had tasted better than the cakes in the end! she gave him another smile as he asked her a question "erm miz tarara?" She smiled at his pronunciation of her name "Yes little one?" Dakkon thought for a second. "Erm do you know where my big book is?" she gave him a puzzled look, He wouldn't be able to read at his age would he? Most dibbuns couldn't write there own names, and this pup hardly seemed the smartest. Imaginative and not stupid, as his fears had shown, but definitely not a genius. "I'm afraid not, maybe you should ask the Abbot when you walk with him. Infact, here he comes now, I'm sure he will know where your book is"

A few seconds later the abbot ambled over too where they were sat and put his paw reassuringly onto Dakkon's shoulder. Dakkon winced and shuddered, The abbot looked at him in surprise before taking his paw of Dakkon's shoulder. "So my son may I ask your name? and where your parents are?" he said in a kindly gentle voice. The young Pup immediately warmed to him before replying

"My name is Dakkon Mista habbot" The abbot looked at him reading the pups reactions to him carefully before asking his next question "A very nice name Dakkon and where are your parents? If I may ask young one" Dakkon looked at the Abbot "They left me in the woods mista habbot, they said they would pick me up in the morning" The Abbot looked appalled at this for a second although he quickly hid it. And said his voice now firm although pitying at the same time "may I ask why?" Dakkon looked up and thought to himself ,what was it his daddy always said before the trials? Ah that was it Dakkon replied confidently now his fear of the abbot and the surroundings disappearing only to be replaced with joy at the new friends "because the weak must be purged from our land and those who cannot succeed the trial are weak" the abbot looked up towards the stained glass windows thoughtfully and secretly disgusted that any young beast would have such harsh views before replying "and who told you this" Dakkon looked up at the abbot and said "my daddy, the smartest strongest beast in all the land" the abbot looked at him sadly and said quietly "And I suppose you would like to stay here till your parents collect you, young one?" He nodded quietly. The abbot beamed "Excellent" but inside felt dread, disgust and guilt. This young ones parents would probably never come back for him much less track him down. Vermin parents were often nonchalant about the lives of there children he thought with regret. His thoughts were interrupted however as Dakkon suddenly demanded "Where's my book? The abbot looked at him in surprise "I believe old brother Renwalk has it in his possession he said it was important he look at it, I'm sure he will return it to you later" He looked over to Koph who had been listening "show young Dakkon the dormitories after lunch will you Koph?"

Koph grinned, his teeth showing and replied "yes father" and with that the abbot strode of back down to his large chair next to the big striped monster.

Dakkon followed Koph and Hedgepaw cautiously as they showed him around the abbey. Both where eager to show him the orchard where although the fruit was not yet ripe they still ate an astonishing amount considering they had just eaten. After awhile they ended up playing a game called Tag. Dakkon wasn't very good at the running away part but he was good at hiding he thought proudly to himself as they sat near the pond looking for fishes under the watchful eye of the striped black and white monster who according to Hedgepaw was actually called Badger Mother Helen. After awhile it would be Bed time according to the other two and there he would apparently need all of his hiding skills but worse of all apparently they might even make him have a bath he thought to himself in terror as he shut his eyes and fell asleep on the bank of the abbey pond.

_A/N:Well that difficult to write to say the least... this starting part of this isn't as good as the later parts will be, as this area is largely undefined in my plan. I also hasten to add that while some aspects of Dakkons personality are similar to mine he is NOT a self insert. _


	5. Chapter Four: Seasons pass

_A/N: Ok, A lot of people don't like Cross Species relationships. But they probably would happen. Of course I'm not gonna create a cross breed child or anything don't worry..._

_Although tell me if any characters are a little sue-ish I've tried avoiding it and I would like to think I have succeeded in that endeavour… _

_Chapter Four ~ You Can't run from me_

Rain thundered down, lashing out heavily while the winds howled into his ears and buffeted him. Dakkon grinned, He loved bad weather, storms especially although he often got colder than the others at winter. Brother Recorder Renwalk had suggested the cold problem was because of his desert heritage but that didn't matter right now Dakkon was fine like this. His blood was flowing through his body and along with his cloak was keeping him warm enough as he ran through the woods.

After awhile His run was interrupted by something, or rather someone. He realised too late as he felt a hooded figure push him to the ground, causing him to fly sprawling head first into mud and growl at him angrily "You can't run from me Dakkon!, and next time I'll kill you" He grinned whilst blushing furiously "Erm, HedgePaw? heh, What are you doing out here?" She dragged him up and snarled "keeping your promise."..."Do I have too?" he begged. She raised her eyebrow offended "No, I suppose not" He looked down ashamed. Suddenly his head shot up "Hey!, don't try and guilt trip me!" she giggled her sombre mood left as suddenly as it had came "You promised Dakkon, I gave you the chance to do it of your own free will but now...or did I come out into the rain for nothing?" she teased. He blushed as he groaned "fine then, but I'm not staying long" Hedgepaw smirked "That's good enough for me"

They walked back towards the Abbey, stopping in front of the closed gate. Thane stood on the Gatehouse ramparts, the handsome young squirrels fur was bright red and the sword of Martin was slung across his back. Thane nodded as they approached and ran to open the vast gate.

"Come on in, I need to get back on watch duty" Hedgepaw looked at Thane in surprise "Aren't you coming?" He shook his head "No, I don't enjoy them at all, besides if I don't enjoy them why make someone who does enjoy it sit out in the rain in the middle of one. Plus they say it will be the biggest one in a hundred seasons so they say" Dakkon whined at Hedgepaw "See, Thane doesn't like them either, Can't I sit out here wi-" He was cut off with a sharp "No" before he could finish his sentence. Thane sniggered "Well if Dakkon's so desperate not to go, I wouldn't mind taking you Hedgepaw" Hedgepaw considered it for a second but Dakkon snapped jealously "No, that's okay, I'm just winding her up Thane" She smiled and flicked Dakkon. "Well I think he just answered your question Thane" she giggled "See you later" Thane nodded disappointed and glared at Dakkon "Yeah... see ya"

"I hate him" Dakkon muttered to Hedgepaw as they walked towards the Abbey, "I don't know why Dakkon, Thanes always nice to everybeast. He's the Redwall champion and deserves it, He's handsome has a nice personality he's-" She was cut of as Dakkon snorted "That doesn't mean I have to like him" she looked at him confused "Why do you hate him anyway? You used to be good friends with him...Feeling jealous cause he's the Warrior of Redwall?" Dakkon laughed "You know I don't care about that, Nothing would make me pick that sword up, not after what happened when I touched it... it's just that...He's gotten all cocky since he was given the title" he lied. Hedgepaw raised an eyebrow at him "Oh? and your not cocky Dakkon?" He grinned guiltily "Yeah but I at least try to hide it" She sighed "He has a right to be proud Dakkon, He is the Champion, a title most beasts would dream of and never get. Whereas right now your just being a hypocrite" He just grinned in reply to her accusation while his brain worked furiously for a comeback as they walked across the Abbey lawns.

They walked into the Main Abbey building "I'm just gonna get changed" he growled pointing to his mud covered cloak she nodded "I'll wait here, and if you don't show up..." He gulped as he ran to his dormitory shouting behind his back "Yeah I know".

When Dakkon reappeared at the bottom of the stairway he grinned at the waiting Hedgepaw "Your just as much of a hypocrite, What about that time you stole the Friar's Woodland Trifle then told on me and Koph for eating all his Cakes?" She giggled, "You took all that time thinking of one reason I'm a hypocrite and I already have an excuse." he jumped down the last few steps "Come on then, Lets hear it then?" She smirked "The Friar blamed both of you for the Trifle as well as the Cakes so I wasn't being a hypocrite I was just covering my tracks, and getting extra pudding for telling, but I shared it with you guys didn't I? " He jumped on her "Thats not an excuse!" and with that he began to tickle her. "Haha Stop, Ha Stop Ha please" She clutched her sides as she laughed, He grinned "Admit it"

"Ok, Ok, I'm a hypocrite" He stopped tickling her "I win" he whispered in her ear before standing back up. "Yeah you won...Now c'mon!" She dragged him in the Direction of the great hall.

They stopped outside the door, Dakkon took a deep breath before they entered. The great hall was filled with beasts, only about half of them Redwallers too. The Tables where covered in plates and cutlery, and in the middle of the table lay a huge Fish, it was surrounded by smaller sticklebacks too. Skipper and his crew did a good job fishing Dakkon thought to himself quietly as he saw that all the sticklebacks were surrounded by Shrimps covered in hot root soup. His mouth watered, The Redwallers didn't eat meat of course and so Fish was the closest thing he could get to it. Although he was knew it was Immoral to eat another beast as the Redwallers had made sure he was aware growing up, but that didn't mean he never got the cravings for it, A jackal couldn't live on fruits happily after all.

He sat with Hedgepaw as close to the Fish as possible, He noticed the others tucking in heartily around him and he realised they had missed the Abbots speech, He looked towards the abbot and rose to apologise however the Abbot saw him rise and nodded understandingly. Dakkon grinned relieved, the abbot was surrounded by beasts and he was feeling claustrophobic already with all these beasts around him. This was why he hated feasts, especially when there were so many strange beasts from the woods around the abbey as guests. It was worse when they stared at him though. As an old Sea Otter was doing right now. He turned around and glared back at the otter, who promptly rose from his seat, strode towards him and growled angrily "Your Kind ain't welcome here in Redwall abbey, Gerrouta here" Dakkon rumbled in his throat making a growling sound as he did when he was angry, a snarling sound "I have more a right to be here than you Old one, I've lived here half my life" The old sea otter moved closer at him brandishing a Cane. Hedgepaw tapped Skipper of the Otters shoulder and pointed in the direction of the two arguing beasts. Skipper sighed and said in a thick northlands accent "You'll have to forgive Ol Greentail, matey, He's a grumpy old beast like. Had a bad experience with your kind in the eastlands" Suddenly he pointed at the GreenTail "Now listen here, He's got just as much of a right to be here as you, He's one of us like" The Sea Otter glared at Skipper "Wotch yo'r mouth young un Or I'll rip ya's a new one. I know his kind, can't trust em." Dakkon snorted "Rip his teeth out? Says the one with no teeth, bet ya would just to replace yours. And What do you know of my knid" The old beast glared at him and most likely considering to hit the Jackal with his Cane before looking at Skipper and deciding to back off. "I know more about your kind then you think, who d'ya think took my ear off me?" and with that he turned his back and walked away

"Thanks skip, but I didn't need the help" Dakkon growled. The large Otter nodded "No problems Laddy, If he gives you any more trouble just ignore him like." The Otter would have told another beast to go to him instead of ignore but Dakkon often took offerings of Help as an insult thinking he could handle everything himself, which more often than not ended badly of course but Dakkon got angry easily and he was already nervous enough with all these people around him. No it was best not to insult him.

Hedgepaw looked at Dakkon as he sat back down next to her "You okay?" She asked him. He nodded "Course, why wouldn't I be?" She grinned "Just thought you might be annoyed at a senile old Otter trying to kick you out of your home" He laughed quietly taking care not to be loud enough that someone else would notice "No I'm fine"

Her grin widened "Dance?" He looked up in horror "Dance?... I can't..." She sniggered "I'll teach you then," he moaned "do I have to?" she looked hurt "No, I just thought you'd like too" he was getting flustered now he didn't want to upset her"...you know what, I will Hedgepaw" she brightened up and dragged him to his feet "C'mon then"

"I told you I couldn't...I'm sorry...erm, are you ok?" He blushed embarrassedly as he noticed her footpaws where bruised "Yeah I'm fine, I know it was an accident don't worry" he gave a relieved sigh. "erm...I really am sorry" She smiled up at him "Yeah it's fine really Dakkon, I know how you can make it up to me though" He gave a start "What?" She gave him another evil grin, He was beginning to fear that grin "Betcha can't beat colonel sanders in an eating competition" she pointed in the direction of a fat hare guzzling Hot Root soup down in masses that amazed even the Otters. "I bet I can" he said proudly, "Well good cause I made a bet with Koph that you would beat him, Don't fail me Dakkon" She laughed "I won't don't worry..I et half the prize though as your betting on me" She smirked "Sure you can handle another bit of food if you do beat him?" His face screwed up for a second in thought before shaking his head "Yeah...maybe not" The Huge Hare shuffled over to them "Young Koph tells me you want to challenge me to a eating competition wot wot" Dakkon grinned arrogantly "Of course I do!, It's time I broke your record for soup eating...Wot wot" He added mockingly. The Hare grinned "Well then ya cheeky blighter, I'll show you up, Now what are we waiting for good chap wot wot"

Koph approached the two with a massive tray in each hand "Quick take it off me before I drop it" The hare's paw shot out catching the trays "Can't let food go to waste wot" and with that he put both of the trays down in front of himself. Sighing Koph walked over and got another one to put in front of Dakkon. After only seconds of the tray resting there, The Hares paw snuck up onto Dakkon's plate and stole one of the larger pasties that rested on it "Need it to warm up mate" He answered as Dakkon gave him a puzzled look. "When do we start?" Koph looked at Dakkon "Just waiting for Hedgepaw to get the other trays" Dakkon gasped "But these trays are more than enough!" Koph laughed at his best friends ignorance "Obviously you've never seen the Colonel Sanders eat, Nor any Hare for that matter" Dakkon gulped regretting his decision as another Larger Tray was placed in front of him. Hedgepaw winked at him and growled "I've bet a lot on you Dakkon Everyone else betted against you so you need to win this for me" He managed a small whimper.

The Hare slapped him on the back, and belched heartily much to badger mother Helens disgust "Time to start my third course Wot" and with that quite literally dived his face into the Bowl of hotroot soup. Well I can win in soup easily Dakkon thought to himself as he added a little more hotroot to his soup to the surprise of the others. Most beasts wouldn't be able to put that much hotroot on there tongue but Dakkon loved it more than Fish, and this had fish in it and so promptly followed the Hare in his Facial swimming lesson...

_A/N: Who won? Find out next update! _

_And that is the end of that chapter _

_Extra Note: I can't do and never will do a dance scene in the present tense...EVER_

_Final Note:Dakkon, Hedgepaw, Thane are all 13 seasons/years old, Koph is 14_


	6. Chapter five: Stomach ache

_Chapter Five ~ Stomach pains_

Dakkon groaned in pain before faceplanting into the table, his stomach couldn't take anymore. A few cheers rang out in the crowd as the Hare continued in his rampage. "Out in his eighth course Wot? The bloody nerve of him to challenge me... Anyone else?" The hare looked around for a new challenger, even as Dakkon whimpered in an overly dramatic way as he could, to Hedgepaw "How did he do it?...I'm so confused...I think my stomachs going to explode" She giggled and pushed him, causing his stomach to groan in protest "Well don't ask me for help, not after you've made me lose a homemade Squirrel Tree Trifle from my mother" Dakkon looked up and whispered stupidly "Its going to explode...I know it...Help me, get anyone, anyone...Except Badger Mother Helen...Last time she forced medicine down my mouth, I ended up even worse" Hedgepaw flicked his stomach with her paw and nodded "Yep, your right its going to explode...Seriously now though, are you okay?" He smiled at her and nodded "Yeah I'm fine...I'm gonna take a run, burn it off" She gave him a worried glance "A run?...Really? You don't look well..." He smiled at her "I'm fine, I need to burn it off and it'll go" She sighed in response "Okay...Well I'm of to bed... Goodnight Dakkon" She leaned forward and hugged him tightly before standing up and heading to the dormitory.

A few minutes later Dakkon was sprinting through the darkness and rain, feeling at peace despite the feeling in his gut. His stomach groaned in protest as he ran. It wasn't meant to do this and he would probably be ill in the morning. Although that was fine, There was a lot of work to be done tomorrow and he was a fairly lazy person a lot of the time It was better to avoid the work. Soon though, His head began to throb and he stopped to take a break, resting his arm against a nearby tree. He looked around him as the wind blew around him and rain lashed down. It was getting hard to see despite his good almost perfect night vision as befitted a hunter, maybe he would sleep in a tree tonight, He had done that many times before when he couldn't bear the company of others or just felt like being alone. After a short time he spotted a large chestnut tree, with strong branches. Grinning he leapt up into it and climbed to the top and into one of the large branches before settling down in it, his cloak wrapped around him...

A few hours later, a single metallic sound awoke him, It was the sound of clashing blades... Dakkon leaned over the tree and peered downwards although he couldn't see anything other than the occasional glint of metal, and rain. Although he could hear more, for the odd grunt of effort and contact of blades where fairly loud, even if it seemed the Latter was rare. Both fighters seemed to focus on dodging the blades rather than parrying them, that is, if they were actually fighting. Taking out a small waist dagger, that was used more for cutting wood and making whistles for the younger Redwallers, Dakkon jumped down from the Tree stealthily and followed the almost silent fighters. His eyes peered into the darkness trying to make out what was happening. Fear was running through him, and common sense told him to run. But another part of him, the Predator said watch and see what happens. He followed his hunting instinct and suddenly realised that he could see two outlines moving, almost as dark as the night itself. They moved with grace and speed he had never seen before, even Thane would be hard matched against one of these fighters. Walking forward he followed them as they fought, all attention on them now and not on his surroundings.

As they finally began to slow down and Tire, Dakkon took stock of his surroundings and realised with shock, There was fire burning nearby and he was in the light! He stumbled back in fear and tripped over something. Causing both fighters to leap back a safe distance from each other and look his way. He jumped back to his feet and took a defensive stance, at least a position he felt was defensive. One of them stepped forwards towards him, while the second brought his blade into the back of the other and snarled violently "Not a good idea whelp" and laughed as he twisted the blade causing a small spray of blood to issue over his face and mouth. Licking his lips he turned on the Jackal. Dakkon gulped quietly in shock at the site of a dead body, yet felt something there...A longing for blood? "No" he whispered to himself, thinking aloud. "No...its just adrenaline...just adrenaline" and prepared himself for another fight.

The leering face of another Jackal made itself clear under the hood as the fire flickered. He was tall, about four inches higher than Dakkon and his cloak billowed in the wind, making him look even more deadly. His hand was on a short knife, The blade curved like a Sickle and the teeth were sharp. He approached Dakkon slowly, he was half way across the clearing when, Snarling he leapt forwards quickly, Jumping right over the Fire, his blade hand coming high into the Air and down onto Dakkons head. Seeing the attack almost to late, Dakkon jumped back in surprise and gave a yelp of pain as the blade missed and cut into his shoulder. Roaring angrily he charged forward at his opponent, who just side stepped him and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground and roll back onto his feet. The dark figure grinned under his hood and approached slowly and menacingly before speaking, his voice dripping with malevolence "You shouldn't pick fights with someone like me boy, if you had run your end would have been quicker..." Dakkon winced as the Jackal rushed him, and shut his eyes for a few seconds. A deep thudding sound erupted and he opened his eyes, the body of his opponent laid on the floor, a large curved knife stuck deep into his back "That was for our brother..." another voice said, it was clear and the anger in it was blatant.

Dakkon looked at the tree behind him, where the voice had come from, just as a single figure jumped down and landed perfectly without a sound. The figure, face and race was hidden by the thick cloak he wore about him, as he said loudly " I would suggest that you leave here immediately, because we don't suffer tresspas-" He was cut short as another voice came from behind him "I think Ali'al this is one trespasser who can stay" The face of an older Jackal appeared next to him. "There aren't many Jackals around Mossflower, In fact from what I had heard there are none...well I have heard of one a long time ago...whats yer name son?" His voice was gentle and soothing, yet held in it a tone that showed authority and power. Dakkon took a step back, this was a little too much for him, as he tried to issue a reply, Confusion and embarrassment clear in his words "Erm thanks...My name? Erm.." The older jackal snapped impatiently "Well come on boy, we havn't got all day" Dakkon flinched nervously "My names Dakkon sir, Dakkon of Redwall Abbey sir" The Older jackals face was suddenly hidden under his hood as he turned away from the Jackal "Well then...This is an interesting development isn't it..." before he leapt through the bush and into the woods, followed quickly by his younger comrade as they both disappeared into the night...

"That was...confusing" Whispered Dakkon as he turned to look at the dead body and shuddered at the sight of it, Shouldn't he be feeling excited that other jackals had shown up?...from what he could remember, which was very little, his parents had always worn Dark hooded cloaks too Just like those ones...and the old jackals reaction to his name had sent shivers down his spine...But it hadn't been a good feeling, in fact it terrified him in some ways...Yes, he felt excited...In the wrong kind of way though.

As he looked at the body, Dakkon realised in surprise, there was only one corpse in the clearing, when there should have been two...Maybe the others had taken there brother with them? It didn't matter, the bodies creeped him out anyway...Although, maybe he should get a look at the other body, look at the knife that had been thrown into the back of the fighter. If it was similar to the knife his father had given him as a child then...Well it was worth a look anyway. He edged nearer the body, and shuddered as he pushed it over, feeling disgusted. The rotting corpse rolled over onto its front silently, and Dakkon quickly grabbed the knife stuck in its back and pulled on it hard, it came out instantly, followed by a spurt of blood that splattered over his face. He spat it out in case it had gotten in his mouth, trying not to lick his lips for the taste and trying to make himself feel disgusted, at the blood as he had the body, even if he didn't really feel disgusted by the sight of and taste of blood, In fact it seemed to have a frightening allure to him that affected most "Vermin" as he was told.

He slipped the blade into his Pocket and gave into the temptation of licking his lips, sucking in the taste of blood and trying not to like it to much. Spitting it out again and feeling disgusted with his self, he began running home to Redwall Abbey, just as the sun began to rise over the great tree trunks along the path he took.

T


End file.
